


Spideypool Drabbles: Collection I

by dizzyraybabe



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabbles, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyraybabe/pseuds/dizzyraybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles are one-shots of 1000 words or less, and I've decided I want to try it with Spideypool. These fics will have their individual ratings in the title as well, as I'm sure some will be pure fluff and I'm sure some will be pure smut. So please, send in your prompts! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Send Me Some Prompts!

I need to start writing more, and so I want to do submitted prompts as drabbles (1000 words or less) having to do with one of my few OTPs: Spideypool.  
  
I promise to write one as soon as I can but I _really_ don't want them to be my ideas. I want you guys to send me in some prompts, make them as G-rated or M-rated as you want. And it would help if you could give as many details as possible? Maybe? :)

Please leave your prompts in the comments or go to my ask box on tumblr: [(x)](http://my-multiple-otps.tumblr.com/ask)

Please note: I'll be fulfilling every prompt, but in the order that I can come up with a plot to :P

I'll be tagging all of my drabbles on Tumblr as "MayIHaveSomeSpideypool" Please reblog them if you like them(:


	2. The Web We Weave (PG13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first one is a christmas prompt (what? It's ALWAYS christmas time in my head) : It's christmas eve, little Ellie (and little Ben too perhaps?) has gone to bed and Pete and Wade sit by the fire with hot chocolate, after having put the presents under the tree, and they gaze lovingly into each other's eyes. Very very fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest Grinedel,
> 
> Here's the first prompt! I kinda went off topic a bit, because I envision Wade unable to stare lovingly into Peter's eyes. I picture him off-the-wall with thoughts rolling, although I'm sure Peter could handle the gazing. I really hope you don't mind me going off track a bit :/
> 
> Also, BEWARE, Wade drops the F-bomb once in this one.

For the first time since Wade could (care to) remember, a Christmas tree was shining brightly in the living room. The fire roared, burning almost as warmly as the hot chocolate, considering Wade had accidentally left the water to boil too long. Stockings were hung by the chimney in a matter so fuzzy it made Wade a little bit sick, though he didn't complain. It wasn't their first Christmas together, per se. But it was their first Christmas together with the kids and without Wade covered in blood.  
  
The soft sounds of Peter's steps coming down the stairs made their way to Wade's ears. Wade panicked, trying even harder to cool the hot chocolate down before he looked like an idiot in front of his boyfriend. He blew air out harder and waved his hand faster, albeit to no avail. His plans to make the night perfect were already failing.  
  
"Wade? What are you doing?" Peter smiled warmly at his boyfriend, the sight being fairly amusing. Wade turned around and smiled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"I accidentally left the kettle on the stove too long. Sucker was screaming bloody murder by the time I got back to it," he explained. Peter laughed, joining his boyfriend on the couch. He picked up his steaming mug, carefully blowing on it himself. His legs swung up under him gracefully without spilling any of his hot chocolate, which Wade admired immensely.  
  
"So, um, you managed to get the kids to bed okay?" Wade struggled. He wasn't very good at making small talk when there were bigger fish to fry.  
  
"Hm? Oh, yeah. Ben was a little on the fussy side, but that was to be expected. Thank you for making cocoa, I'm sure it'll be wonderful once I actually get to taste it," Peter teased. The merc chuckled, holding his cup in both of his hands and staring down into the brown liquid.  
  
"So, then, how are your- er, um, what did your pops have to say today? On the phone and stuff?" Wade struggled. Peter looked at him, squinting his eyes a little.  
  
"Wade Wallace Wilson, what have you done?" The younger asked, setting his mug back on the coffee table to study his boyfriend.  
  
"What? Me? Nothing! I've been good!" Wade tried, but he couldn't keep the smile from his scarred face. Peter lifted his eyebrow and crossed his legs, not taking his eyes off of him.  
  
"Seriously, Petey, babe, I haven't done anything!" He laughed, practically able to feel the blood rushing to his face. Peter kept the same look on his face, nearly blank, but with a hint of innocent malevolence. Clearly something he picked up from his aunt Natasha.  
  
"You're really gonna drag it out of me, huh Spidey?" Wade said, biting his lip. Peter gave a small, sarcastic smile.  
  
"I have no idea what you're taking about. I'm not dragging anything."  
  
A comfortable silence settled over them, or for Peter at least. For Wade, it was slightly humiliating. This wasn't hard. Sure, he already ruined the cocoa a bit, but the fire was bright and hot and the tree was shining and the night sky twinkled with beautiful stars gleaming on the snow. It was a perfect Christmas Eve, but he wanted it to be better. He wanted this to be one of the best Christmas Eves of his and Peter's lives.  
  
Wade decided he had to stick the plan. _What plan? Shut up, there's a plan. There's never a plan._ With his confidence kinda reassured, and his mood lightened, he took a sip of the cocoa.  
  
"Ah, FUCK!" He shouted. The hot chocolate scorched his tongue, and the unexpectedness jumped the man next to him. Peter put his hand on Wade's shoulder while trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Wade? Are you okay? Do you need something?" Peter couldn't help but smile a little.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. It was hot, but not as hot as you," The merc grinned. _This night is supposed to be beautiful, not sex-driven. Pervert._  
  
Peter laughed and weakly swatted at Wade's arm. The silence fell over them again, but this time Peter took his chance to cuddle up to his boyfriend. The biophysicist brought his knees to his chest, snuggled up next to Wade, and wrapped one arm around Wade's as the other slid up his thigh.  
  
"Is that your cellphone, or are you just happy to see me?" He smiled, but upon further feeling, he noticed said object was fairly small and cubular. Wade instantly pushed away.  
  
"What? Er- um- that? That's just, my um..." _Think fast Wade!_ "...mints?"  
  
"Your mints?" Peter looked at him with disbelief and confusion.  
  
"Yeah, my mints. They're in a little tin thing. Super cool." He tried, but he knew it sounded stupid. Peter nodded his head, slowly, like he believed it.  
  
"Can I have one?"  
  
"What? Why would you want one?" His voice was shakey and fast. Wade Wilson never panicked, but he was now.  
  
"I like mints in my hot chocolate," Peter said, like that really was just that. But it wasn't just that. Wade couldn't pull the box out, now wasn't the right time. Nothing about this moment was right. They were supposed to be exchanging gifts, drinking their cocoa, cuddling by the fire! Not burning Wade's mouth out or making sexual innuendos!  
  
"I can't." Wade said. His mind was racing, his voice cracked. He could feel his face heating up.  
  
"Why not?" Peter tilted his head.  
  
"Because it's not mints." Wade's eyes were watering, and Peter was getting seemingly worried.  
  
"Then what is it?" Peter tried to give a reassuring smile, but it didn't help Wade at all. Wade turned away as the tears started to fall.  
  
"Wade, it's okay, you can tell me, I won't be mad," Peter tried. Wade's shoulders dropped, but he dug the small box out anyways.  
  
"I had a speech, but I don't remember it anymore. Plus, my mouth hurts."  
  
Wade popped open the box, a small jewel-encrusted ring inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda liked this but really hated it. I know I'm going to hate them for a little while, until I get a hand of 1000 words or less, but still.
> 
> Sorry it sucked. :(
> 
> I hope this was kinda what Grinedel was hoping for.
> 
> Also, cliff hanger, we'll never know if Spidey accepted the proposal or not :P
> 
> The engagement ring I envision Wade giving Petey: http://rack.3.mshcdn.com/media/ZgkyMDEzLzA4LzEzL2Y5L3NwaWRlcjIwbWFuLjk1MjA5LmpwZwpwCXRodW1iCTg1MHg4NTA-CmUJanBn/16a31a2e/424/spider%2520man.jpg


	3. The Camera Loves You (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Either DP dresses up in a cheerleader outfit and Peter is all over him or an high school/college!AU where DP is a cheerleader and Peter is all over him :p Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently received this prompt on Tumblr and instantly had a storyline for it. I'm going with a High School AU, Wade isn't quite Deadpool yet, and has just recently learned he has cancer (like, that day). It's starting to get bad, too. Instead of Wade going into treatment at 17, the boys are already in their senior years (Wade being older). I hope you enjoy it(:
> 
> Bold is text.  
> Italics are thoughts.

Peter wiped the lens of the camera with his cloth, ready for the game to start. It was always the same: the crowd entering, the smell of popcorn and hot dogs, the opposing team making their way to the locker room, the music starting, the cheerleaders rushing out...  
  
Peter tried to tell himself he wasn't infatuated with one cheerleader in particular, but it was definitely hard.  
  
The crowd was starting to wonder in, so Peter put his cloth in his back pocket and waited. He liked to take random shots of people in their everyday ways, certainly more than shooting a game. He flashed his camera a few times, zooming in on those seated every now and then. A couple girls from his class stopped him wanting him to take their picture, he did. They left and Peter leaned against the doorframe. Just as he was starting to relax, the aforethought cheerleader jumped him from behind.  
  
"'Sup Petey?" Wade grinned, taking a massive bite out of his hot dog. Peter sighed, running his hand through his hair in attempts to calm himself. He gave Wade a small smile back, trying to act-but failing-cool.  
  
"Oh, you know, snapping pics for the yearbook," he lifted his camera back up and snuck a shot of Wade taking another bite. It was Wade's turn to be startled, causing the younger boy to laugh.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be taking pictures of the game? Who wants to see a pic of me with my mouth full?" Wade laughed too, and Peter couldn't help but stare at his goofy smile.  
  
"I'm taking pictures of the event, not just the game," he turned back to the crowd before his stare could linger too long. "And don't be such a baby, the camera loves you," Peter smirked. _Isn't that ever true_ , he thought.  
  
Wade chuckled, wiping his mouth with his hand and then off on his nice white uniform pants. Peter raised his eyebrow, it was a wonder Wade could manage to keep his uniform so clean.  
  
"Well, it's not going to," the words were quiet, but Peter heard them over the noises of the crowd nonetheless. He turned to Wade, who was clearly trying to keep the smile on his face.  
  
"What do you mean, 'it's not going to'?" He tried to keep the question light, but Peter could see it in Wade's eyes that something was wrong. Very wrong. Wade wasn't looking at him anymore, just out to the crowd.  
  
"It's nothing. Hey, I gotta run. See ya around, Petey!" Wade forced the huge smile back on his face, gave Peter a pat on the back, and took off. Peter glanced at the clock, it was getting to be time for the cheerleaders to head out. He tried to focus his attention back on the game, but it was futile. He couldn't stop thinking about Wade nor what he had said.  
  
\---  
  
Peter packed his camera back up and headed out to his aunt's beat up old car. She let him borrow it for the night, knowing he'd be out late. It was already 10, and although that wasn't late for Peter, it certainly was for his aunt May. He opened the door to the car when he felt a vibration in his pocket. Whipping out his cheap flip phone (God bless his aunt, it was all she could afford) he saw he had a text from an unknown.  
  
 **Hey um this is weird since i dont text u and had to ask like, 9 people for ur number, but do u think we could hangout maybe?  ---Wade (the cooliest)**  
  
Peter's heart raced, and suddenly he was thinking back to their conversation earlier.  
  
 **Yeah, that's cool. When?**  
  
 **2nite would be good, unless ur busy.**  
  
 _He can't possibly have his auto-correct on_ , Peter smiled to himself. His hands shook as he furiously typed his response.  
  
 **Tonight is great. If you're still here, I'm out by my car in student parking(:**  
  
Literal years of wanting to be along with Wade Wilson, and it's finally going to happen. Peter quickly flung his camera into the backseat rather than leave it in the front, slammed the door, and sat out on the trunk with his cell in hand. Moments passed, but he finally saw the familiar face walking out the gym doors and to the parking lot. Surprisingly, his uniform was still on, but Peter didn't mind. He actually enjoyed it, the shirt was tight and accentuated Wade's abs perfectly while the pants left nothing of Wade's nether-regions to the imagination.  
  
"Like what you see, Petey?" Wade smiled, running his fingers through his blond hair. Peter could feel himself blushing and tried to hide it, to no avail.  
  
"So, um, what made you want to hang out with me?" The young photographer quickly tried to change the subject. Wade's smile dropped and so did Peter's stomach. The cheerleader stood in front of him, hands on his hips, a weak smile across his face.  
  
"Just wanted a friend, I guess," his voice started to crack and Wade quickly tried to cover it up by clearing his throat. Peter looked at him, expectedly. After a moment of silence, Peter held his arms out in gesture of a hug. Wade smiled and started to laugh.  
  
"What? As long as we say no homo, it's so not gay," Peter laughed back, arms still outstretched.  
  
"Yeah, but if I said that I'd totally be lying," Wade's eyes dropped to the ground, and Peter thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Here's Wade, the single most attractive person in the school, flat out saying he's gay? Peter wrapped him in a hug anyways, and Wade was greatful. He put his arms around Peter too, completing the hug.  
  
Another moment passed, all other vehicles gone from sight. Wade squeezed harder, finally breaking down under the weight of the news he'd just heard that morning. Peter didn't say anything, just held Wade tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this still kinda worked. It ended up fluffier than expected, so, ya know. But yeah. Please send in more prompts! I only have two more and this is a 31 day thing :)


End file.
